The Secret Family
by Tsukihiakri-Mayonaka
Summary: The hidden of the leaf village has been hiding a secret about the 4th Hokage. What is the truth behind Naruto's family? This story features my OC Tsuki
1. Prolouge

Hey guys, its me, Tsukihikari-Mayonaka with another fanfic. This one is a Naruto one I came up with after re-watching the episodes when Naruto met his parents. It is set after the pain battle and after Naruto gained control of the Kyubui's chakra. This is all from my imagination. If you are reading this and you have a story line like this, I am completely sorry and that it is just pure coincidence. I am up to the episodes where the 4th great ninja war starts so if you haven't seen up to there, there may be a few spoilers. I do not know who all of the jinjuriki's are so if you know all of them and if some are dead, I'm sorry if it makes you rage a little by having it wrong. I actually felt like watching them from finishing Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations. Anyway, enjoy

Prologue: New Shinobi

My name is Tsuki. It means moon. I don't know my last name because I don't have any parents. According to the person who raised me, my parents abandoned me so he has let me take on his last name. I guess I can say that my name is Tsuki Uchiha. A nice man named Madura has taken me in and I have been living with him as his daughter for 17 years. According to him, I was born in Konaha but was abandoned soon after my birth so he took me in. I've been brought up as a ninja so I have done a lot of ninja work out in the field to help Madura-san. It's been tough but I've been able to cope well. Now my story begins with a mission that Madura-san sent me on. "Tsuki, can I speak to you for a moment?" Madura-san asked. "Sure but what is it?" I asked back, knowing that Madura-san was going to send me on a pretty tough mission. "There is a village I want you to visit. I need you to scout it out for me." "Sure, no probs. Just one question, which village is it?" "Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves," Madura-san replied. The news hit me like a ton of bricks because Madura would always talk about it cause it was my birth village that abandoned me. "Alright, I'll head of asap," I said walking out feeling shaken up. I'll finally get to see where I was born.

As I headed out, Kisame, a friend of mine came over. "Your father sending you on another mission?" Kisame asked. "Yea," I replied. I was close to the members of the Akatsuki since my dad worked with them. Little did they know who it was. As I walked away, I spun around and gave a big smile and waved at Kisame. As I reached the front of the Leaf village gates, I braced myself for what was ahead. Walking to the Hokage's office, A ninja in a black and orange jumpsuit with yellow hair running and laughing from a pink haired ninja that looked angry. "Naruto, HOW DARE YOU PULL OF THAT JUSTSU! JUST AFTER I THOUGHT YOU MATURED!" This was the village that Pain had attacked. It looked fine all of the citizens acted like nothing happened. As I walked into the office where the Hokage sat I was amazed at the village. "Hello, my name is Tsuki. I'm a traveller and I have come to this village to rest for a while. Is there a chance that I could have someone show me around town?" I asked. "Kushina?" The old lady (The hokage) asked. "Huh? I just said that my name is Tsuki," I replied. "Gomene, you look like a lady from the village," The hokage said. "I'll arrange some to show you around, if you don't mind waiting for a while. After waiting for about half and hour watching shinobi walk in and out of the Hokage's office, I saw that blond ninja from before. Then The Hokage's assistant walked out of the office to call me in. "This here is Naruto Uzumaki. He's currently the eldest genin due to his training with his late master Jiraiya," "Granny you didn't have to say that," Naruto said. The he turned around to look at me. "Oka-chan?" Naruto asked. "Ummm, I'm not your mother. My name is Tsuki. I'm a ninja currently traveling. My home country was destroyed. Anyway, I'm here to rest for a while and I needed someone to show me around," I said. As I walked out of the office with Naruto, The Hokage was talking to her assistant about the lady named Kushina. "Haha, sorry about calling you mother earlier. You lust look so much like my mum. She died but I me t her through my father sealing his and her chakra in me before she died. My father is also dead so I'm like you, I have no family," Naruto said. Naruto had a smile on his face when he said it. I didn't know how he could smile talking about his dead parents. "My parent's abandoned me when I was only a new born. My father found me and adopted me but was killed when my village was destroyed," I said. Naruto had shown me all around. His favourite ramen place, were his friend's would hang out. I met the pink haired ninja and a few other. "Oh and then another friend of mine has betrayed the leaf but my friends and I are determined to bring him back. His name is Sasuke Uchiha," "You mean like Uchiha as in Itachi Uchiha?" I blurted out. "Yea, what do you know?" "Only that Sasuke killed Itachi," I said trying not to give away that I was close to Itachi. "My dad use to keep tabs on the Akatski to protect me," I said covering it up. Naruto then took me to training fields where a guy with a dog and two others where training. It was getting late so I found a place to stay for a while. It was a nice apartment. I still had time before everything shut so I decided to go to the library. I decided to look up this Kushina person and to my surprise she looks just like me.

Hey Guys, thank's for reading chapter 1. I hope you read chapter 2. My disclaimer is for all chapters. This is the Prologue End.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Truth Behind the Uzumaki's

When I saw Kushina's picture, I was so surprised because she looked a lot like me but her face seemed slightly familiar. _Kushina Namazaki/Uzumaki _ … Uzumaki I thought. That were that sounds so familier. That's Naruto's last name. Then next to it, there was a man that looked slightly like Naruto. _Minato Namazaki_ That must have been his father. Naruto must have taken on his mother's maiden name. I was confused because both Minato and Kushina looked so familier. There in the book had a family tree. 17 years ago, they had a baby girl named Tsuki but had no picture and then another year later, they had a boy named Naruto, then both parents died. I read on to find that this is when the nine tails attacked the village.

The next day I went to the Hokage's office. "Lemme guess, you want a new guide because you don't like Naruto?" The Hokage asked. "No, I like Naruto Lady Hokage, It's just that I want to know more about this Kushina Uzumaki and this Minato Namazaki. I don't know why but they both look so famlier," I said. Tsunade had a puzzled look on her face. "Minato was the Yondime Hokage and Kushina was his wife. 17 years ago, their first born, Tsuki Namazaki, disappeared. Apparently a man in a mask kidnapped her. Then about year later, they had a boy named Naruto, he is the boy that escorted you around yesterday. That is really all I know about them. All I can say is that Jiraiya knew more because he was Minato's master but he died because of Pain. I'm sorry Tsuki," Tsunade said. I decided to leave and as I walked down the steps, I saw Naruto walking up. I decided to secretly follow him up. He walked in and closed the door behind him. I pressed my ear up against the door and I heard the entire conversation. "Naruto, there is something I need to tell you," 'What is it granny?" "It's about your family," "If you mean the fourth Hokage being my dad, I know. He sealed both his and mum's chakra in when he sealed the kyubi in me," "Well I wanted to talk to you about that and about one other member of your family," "Huh? Another member?" "Yes, you have a sister. We don't know if she's dead or not but she's a year older than you. She went missing soon after she was born and your parents where very upset. Shizune and I believe that Tsuki is your sister," "tsuki? But she said that her parent's abandoned her at birth," "Before Itachi died, he sent us information about the Akatsuki. It says that 17 years ago, a member of the organisiation, he didn't know who, brought a baby girl in and has raised her as his own. Her name was Tsuki. He believes that her full name is Tsuki Namazaki. When Itachi massacred his family, the third ordered him to join the Akatsuki and send intel about them. He never sent in any information so it was believed that he truly abandoned his village until this came in,"

Dear Lady Tsunade,

I know I haven't sent in any information and it would seem pointless now but I have very little time left. This is all of the information I have gathered from working their:

17 years ago a member adopted a girl named Tsuki. This was also around the time when the 4th's daughter went missing so I have reason to believe that this is her.

The leader of the organisation, Madura Uchiha plans to create the Zero tails with all of the tailed beasts. I also believe that this is the kidanpper and the one who controlled the nine tails 16 years ago.

I also believe that Madura will make contact with Sasuke soon and will tell him the truth about the massacre. If you are reading this Naruto, please stop Sasuke because I believe that Sasuke's next target will be the leaf.

Itachi Uchiha

I was shocked at what I heard. Madura-san actually kidnapped me and I'm the eldest child of the fourth hokage? I ran away crying. Tsunade and Naruto heard me because they started to pursue me. Tsunade went back to her office because Naruto asked her to leave it up to him. Naruto finally found me at twilight hiding in the training fields. I was crying so much I didn't realise that Naruto was approaching me. Naruto sat down and pulled me into a hug which surprised me. "Tsuki, my big sister," He said so gently. I pushed him away and started to run. Naruto grabbed my arm and I broke down even more. "It can't be true. Madura-san didn't kidnap me. He found me!" I said crying. "Madura, the leader of the Akatsuki, can you really trust hm?" Naruto asked. "Yes, because I've lived with him for 17 years. He's like a true father to me!" "Mother and Father would be so sad to think that their first born would believe that they abandoned you," "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU'VE HAD FRIEND'S ALONGSIDE YOU FOR SO LONG! I'VE BEEN ALONE SINCE I WAS BORN. THE ONLY PERSON I CAN BELIEVE IS MADURA-SAN AND YOUR TELLING ME HE HAS BEEN LYING TO ME?" "You're wrong! Mother and Father died on October 10, the day I was born. Father had to seal the nine tails in side of me to protect the village. For 13 years I was shunned until I met Iruka sensei. Right now, my only family is siding with the enemy and I feel sad about that." Tsunade was listening from behind the trees and by the conversation, she pieced everything together. "But Madura-san" "He lied to you," "Then how can I tell that I really am the 4th's daughter?" "Well for one, your red hair. You inherited mum's hair, and two, we could get the medical ninja's have a DNA test on you and see from there." I agreed to the test but I was scared. If what Naruto said was true, then that means that Madura-san was lying to me for 17 years.

Hey Guys, Chapter 1, done. Stay tuned for Chapter 3. Next chapter, I'll reveal everything about Tsuki's past.


End file.
